Recurring Nightmare
by Hidden in the Flames
Summary: Seto Kaiba is having the same dream, night after night, with a little more each night. What happens when he goes on a camping trip with Yugi, Yami and the gang, and the dreams start coming true? YAIO! Seto/Yami
1. Of Mysterious Scars and Tattoos

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to it, except my deck! ^_^ I do own the plot though.  
  
A/N: I have change the Dokuroyaiba card's picture a little bit. A blade was more exciting than a boomerang.  
  
Recurring Nightmare  
Chapter One: Of Mysterious Scars and Tattoos  
  
A boy was running through the forest at top speed. His wild brown hair was trailing behind him, and his cerulean blue eyes had courage and determination in them. The boy was wearing a loose shirt, a pair of tight pants, and a cape, all in black with silver buckles, not too out of the ordinary. But this boy was scratched up, as if he had been in a fight with a wild animal. There was a large gash on his upper arm, and dried blood on his hands and face. He kept running through the trees, which seemed to go on forever. All of a sudden, he stopped and looked around him. His eyes no longer were fearless, but now full of grief, as if he had failed something. He sat down on a rock, buried his face in his hands and sobbed silently.  
  
"Ra help me," he said. And then louder called out into the mess of trees. "I've stopped running now. You can come and get me."  
  
Seto Kaiba jerked up in bed. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead, and he found himself gasping for air. This had been the third time this week he had this dream, or should he say nightmare. It was always so clear, and each time becoming more and more so. The boy in the dreams was him, that was what scared him. He pulled back the blue silk sheets on his bed and began to walk groggily to the bathroom.  
  
He was wearing nothing but a pair of Blue-Eyes White Dragon boxer shorts, which Joey had given him as a joke. Although he still hated the little Chihuahua, he had become fond of the shorts. Seto stretched and went to the sink and splashed his face with water. He was very good looking, with russet brown hair, and large blue eyes, and not so modest. He also was finely built, and he worked out-when he had the time-to keep it that way.  
  
Seto looked into the mirror and squinted at himself. There was a scar on his arm which wasn't there before, and it was in the same place as the boy in his dream. Seto shuddered, he would have to see his psychiatrist about these dreams, they were becoming out of control, he was even beginning to imagine scars.  
  
Seto rubbed the scar, almost sure it was there, and quickly dismissed the thought from his mind. He brushed his teeth, and ran a comb through his hair, then rode his privet elevator to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
Although it would be strange to most to have an elevator in their house, Seto was used to it, being a technology freak, and a multibillionaire. Before he had died, his father left him a small family business, DuelMonster Inc., and Seto expanded it and made it into what it was today, a world famous chain of stores, arcades, and companies called KaibaCorp. The years of hard work and dedication had finally paid off when he was 14, and he introduced a dueling craze, making himself, and his brother, incredibly rich. He was now 18, and had enough money to feed a small country for weeks. Taking full advantage of this, Seto packed their mansion with the latest technology, from elevators, to indoor dueling rings.  
  
Seto arrived at the kitchen and grabbed a bagel to eat, he wasn't very hungry. He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was nearly time for he and his little brother to go to school. As if on cue his brother, Mokuba, flew in and ran to Seto.  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba cried.  
  
Seto ruffled the younger boy's raven black hair. "Hello, Mokuba."  
  
"Hey, Seto, what's that on your shoulder?" Mokuba was pointing to the scar that seemed to have formed overnight.  
  
"I'm not sure, it just sort of appeared." Seto said, rubbing the mark. Mokuba squinted at it again and muttered, "weird..." then jumped into Seto's lap. "Can I have ice cream for breakfast?"  
  
Seto grinned, "No. But you can have eggs."  
  
Mokuba sighed, but decided that eggs would suit him. Seto went to make his famous scrambled eggs as he went over the dream from last night. He found himself wondering what was going to happen next and mentally slapped himself. "It's just a dream Seto, get over it."  
  
"What?" Mokuba had heard Seto talking to himself.  
  
"Nothing, Mokuba."  
  
Seto went back to his eggs, as Mokuba sat confusedly at the breakfast table.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Later that day, Seto sat at a picnic table outside the school playground. Mokuba was on the swings, with Yugi and the little mutt. Yami walked over and sat across from Seto.  
  
"Hello, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba frowned, if there was anyone he didn't want to talk to right now, it was Yami. He had lost his title to Yami, and several duels. The damn ex-pharoh was unbeatable! But Seto was waiting, just waiting for the right moment when he'd win his title back.  
  
"Hello Yami" He spat out the last word harshly.  
  
"It seems as if you still hold a grudge, eh Kaiba?"  
  
Seto looked at Yami with distaste, "What is it you want?"  
  
Yami smirked and replied, "Yugi's Grandfather is planning a camping trip."  
  
Mokuba and Yugi chose this time to conveniently waltz over.  
  
"And anyway, we were wondering if you and Mokuba would like to accompany us." Yami continued.  
  
Mokuba smiled and pulled at Seto's sleeve. "Please, big brother? Please?"  
  
Seto, who wasn't thinking of the consequences of this decision, said, "All right, Yami. I'll be honored, to grace you with my presence."  
  
Seto walked away with Mokuba to their limo. Seto sighed to himself and thought, 'why me?'  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Go ahead run, you can try to get away. But you won't. You'll never get to the end of the forest alive. We will catch you."  
  
"I can try can't I?"  
  
The boy started sprinting. He ran through the trees, not looking back, it would only slow him down. He knew they weren't following. They were confidant he wouldn't escape.  
  
He was now running through the forest at top speed. His wild brown hair was trailing behind him, and his cerulean blue eyes had courage and determination in them. The boy was wearing a loose shirt, a pair of tight pants, and a cape, all in black with silver buckles, not too out of the ordinary. But this boy was scratched up, as if he had been in a fight with a wild animal. There was a large gash on his upper arm, and dried blood on his hands and face. He kept running through the trees, which seemed to go on forever. All of a sudden, he stopped and looked around him. His eyes no longer were fearless, but now full of grief, as if he had failed something. He sat down on a rock, buried his face in his hands and sobbed silently.  
  
"Ra help me," he said. And then louder called out into the mess of trees, "I've stopped running now. You can come and get me."  
  
Seto shot up. He had the dream again. This time with more than the other times. There were tears running down his face, now. And he noticed he was still wearing his outfit from the day before. Seto got up from bed and walked into his bathroom. He was sweating profusely. He looked into the mirror and saw there was blood and dirt wiped on his face. Seto trembled. He was deathly afraid now.  
  
Seto striped down and stepped into the shower. He washed away the blood from his face, and saw that it wasn't his.  
  
'Why me, why me? Why can't my life be NORMAL?!' Seto slammed his fist against the sides of the shower and broke the glass. His fist was bleeding now. Seto looked down at the red blood seeping out of his hand and fought the urge to cry. He knew it would do him good, to let out what he had locked up inside for so long. But once he had buried it, it would stay buried. Seto got up and walked out of the bathroom to dress his wound.  
  
Seto grabbed the first aid kit, but paused at the mirror. There was something on his inner thigh. It was some kind of marking. He examined it closer and saw it was a skull with a blade going through it, and a snake coming out of the eye socket. There was an emerald, or something of the sort, stuck right in the middle of its forehead, it stood out in the midst of the purples and grays.  
  
Seto knocked his head against the wall, forgetting about his bleeding hand.  
  
"Why the hell is it always me?"  
  
Whilst banging his head something clicked in Seto's mind. That tattoo that had appeared on his thigh. It was on one of his duel monster cards! He ran to get his deck and pulled something out of it. It was his Dokuroyaiba card. It was the exact same picture, down to the very last detail. He dropped the card to the ground, and continued his head banging. Maybe if he did it enough, he would wake up from the cursed dream that was his life.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Today was a Saturday, and Seto took the day off from work. He was afraid if he did go in he'd end up doing something to jeopardize his company. He wasn't thinking straight today.  
  
Seto heard his cell phone ring. He hadn't given anyone the number, just Mokuba, who was sleeping in his room. Seto picked up the phone and answered with an annoyed, "Hello, where the fuck did you get my phone number?"  
  
"And it's nice to speak to you too, Seto. How are you?"  
  
"Yami, hello. I'll ask you again, where the fuck did you get my phone number?"  
  
"I have my ways..."  
  
Seto paused, waiting for another answer.  
  
"All right! Fine, I bribed it off Mokuba for an ice cream cone."  
  
Seto facefaulted then spoke into the receiver, "I'm not having the best of days, Yami, I would advise you to leave me alone unless you want to die a slow and painful death."  
  
"Ohhh... I'm so scared..."  
  
Seto made a fist and really wished he could grab through the receiver and strangle Yami.  
  
"I was just calling to say that we're going to pick you and Mokuba up in about an hour and a half, be ready."  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Do the words 'camping trip' ring a bell?"  
  
Seto glared into the phone, if Mokuba hadn't wanted to go so badly he wouldn't have. Seto sighed and said, "we'll be ready."  
  
"Great! See you soon!"  
  
"I can't wait. Bitch" He whisper the last word.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"What?"  
  
Seto turned off his cell phone, and went to wake Mokuba up and pack his bags. To his surprise when he got there Mokuba was awake, and both their bags had been packed.  
  
"Hello, big brother. I packed your bags for you. And I didn't forget your favorite underwear."  
  
Seto buried his head in his hands. Sure the kid was cute, but at times he was just plain weird.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
First chapter's over. Next chapter, camping! And we'll find out more about Seto's dream! Press the little review button! I live for those things. ^_^ 


	2. Of Tents and Trees

Disclaimer: I will take this oppertunity to express that Disclaimers are totally pointless and are down there with mosquitoes and nuclear bombs. I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! and if you think so you must be incredably stupid. Now after that little outburst, the fic...  
  
A/N: This is not Seto/Yami, they are just friends. For now... ^_^ Joking, this probably won't end up as a S/Y fic, although we do need more on ff.net...  
  
Chapter two: Of Tents and Trees  
  
"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybodys nerves, everybodys nerves! I know- Hey, Kaiba! Sing along!" Joey had been singing the blasted song for over an hour now.  
  
"If you don't shut the fuck up I will killyouwith my bare hands" Seto sang. That shut Joey up.  
  
Yami glared at the two of them and the both shut up. Yami had an air of authority about him, and Seto definatly didn't want to mess with him.  
  
"Why the hell did you have to bring the puppy?" Seto whined.  
  
Yugi smiled, "He's my friend, and anyways, you didn't have to come along."  
  
Seto glared at Yugi and said, "I didn't want to leave my brother alone with you freaks."  
  
"Finally, we're here!" Yugi chirped, ignoring Seto's glare.  
  
They spent the next hour atempting to put up the tents, every so often a string of colorful swears coming from Seto. After a few particular ones, Mokuba had whispered, "I didn't know you could do that with a tent pole." with a truly confused look on his face. Yami stifled a laugh, as he moved to free Seto from one of the tents that Joey had collapsed on him.  
  
After about ten tent collapses, the team finally got the tents up. One for Joey, Triston, and Yugi. One for Mokuba, Seto, and Yami. Yami had absolutly refused to sleep in the same tent as Joey after the little incident with the lighter fluid so he had switched places with Yugi.  
  
That night the gang set up a campfire, and by gang meaning Yami and Seto. Everone roasted marshmellows and made S'mores, except for Yami and Seto, who refused to touch the sticky white mess.  
  
"I could get it in my hair," Seto had said.  
  
This had caused a facefault by everyone, including Yami, who was just as vain, if not more than, Seto. And after some honestly scary ghost stories by Yami, everyone went to bed, Joey and Triston still shaking.  
  
Seto went to sleep in his blue sleeping bag, next to Mokuba. He looked at Yami, who was on the other side of him. His sleeping bag was purple-the color of royalty-and Seto laughed to himself seeing this. 'Now who's the vein one?'  
  
The last thing on Seto's mind was the recurring dreams he'd been having.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
There was a man, althogh he wasn't visable. He was hidden in the shadows, and the boy couldn't see his face.  
  
"You can't hurt me."  
  
"Of course I can, if only you knew what I can do, you would be at my feet begging for mercy."  
  
"Never" The boy spat towards the general direction of the man. He grabbed a small pocket knife and slashed the boy's shoulder. The boy looked at him with disgust and kneed him in the groin. He yanked the knife out of the man's hand and threw it into the forest, where he knew it wouldn't be found. He punched the man in the face, hard, and he heard a sickening crack. He hit him again and again and the blood got all over the both of them. The man regained his position over the boy and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Go ahead run, you can try to get away. But you won't. You'll never get to the end of the forest alive. We will catch you."  
  
"I can try can't I?"  
  
Seto woke up screaming. He quickly noticed he was doing so and stopped, and although he hadn't woken Mokuba, Yami was fully so.  
  
"Kaiba! What happened?" Yami whispered.  
  
Knowing the pharoh wasn't going to get off his back until he told about his dreams, Seto whispered, "ouside."  
  
They walked out the tent and strolled to a secluded spot nearby.  
  
"Kaiba! You're bleeding! Let me get the first aid kit and dress your cuts. I'm an expert in this field."  
  
"No!" Seto hissed and grabbed his arm, it stung badly. "Fine, don't wake anyone though."  
  
Yami ran to get the first aid kit and dressed the cut with expertise.  
  
"Alright, I know you weren't out wandering, and you don't have a blade with you. How, in the name of the gods, did you get yourself covered in dirt and blood?"  
  
Seto sighed, knowing there wasn't anyway out but to tell of what was happening. He told about the dreams, about the last couple, how he had waken up like this a few times before. How he was scared and didn't want this to be happening to him, of all people. Seto rambled on and on about what he had been feeling over the past few weeks, and then after explaining nearly everything, with Yami by his side, listening helpfully, rubbing his back, and muttering that it's alright, Seto finally, after keeping it all locked up for so long, buried his head into Yami's lap and started crying. Seto was sobbing, he cried on, Yami still rubbing his back helpfully, until he couldn't cry any longer and wiped his face and sniffed. Seto did something very rare then, and he smiled. Then he did something ever rarer and he gave Yami a hug. It was rather akward at first, but then Yami hugged back and Seto whispered in his ear, "Thanks." Yami smiled back. "Anytime, Kaiba."  
  
Seto cringed at the use of his last name, and said, "Call me Seto, please."  
  
"Alright, Seto" Yami grinned, happy that he had succeded in breaking through the cold, hard shell that was Seto Kaiba.  
  
Seto winced, as if debating something with himself. He looked up at Yami and said, "I have something to show you, I think you might be able to help me figure it out."  
  
Yami looked at him confusedly, and watched as Seto spread his legs apart. Seto started to lift one of the legs of his boxer shorts, when Yami exclaimed, "Wait! I was only helping you as a friend!" Seto rolled his eyes and continued to slide the silk material up his thigh. Yami shivered, and just now noticed that they were both only in boxer shorts; Seto's with Blue-Eyes White Dragons covering them, and Yami's wth little Dark Magicians. Yami stifled a laugh, and looked up at Seto, who had the left leg of his shorts rolled up, careful not to reveal anything.  
  
"It's Dokuroyaiba!" Yami exclaimed, "How did you get that?"  
  
"I woke up with it a couple of nights ago. I don't know how it happened."  
  
"The Dokuroyaiba was a marking that a group of evil sorcerers wore in Ancient Egypt. They were continuously plotting my downfall, and even almost succeded a few times. But you-" Yami paused as if trying to remember something, "-You were my high priest..."  
  
"I was a high priest!"  
  
"Yes... and you had the millenium Rod... the one that Malik posseses now..."  
  
"That son of a bitch stole a millenium item from me!"  
  
"There's not much you can do about that now... What I want to know though, is how my high priest was brandished with Dokuroyaiba."  
  
"We'll leave that for tomorrow. But do you promise you won't tell?"  
  
"You have my word."  
  
Seto smiled and gave Yami another akward hug. "Thanks, Yami. You've really helped."  
  
Yami stood up from the grass and brushed himself off. There was a wet spot on his shorts where Seto had been crying. Seto gave a sheepish laugh and apologized.  
  
"Don't." Yami said, "It was good that you finally got that out."  
  
And they walked back to the tents together. Greatful to get some sleep.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yay! Chapter two's done. Hope ya liked it! Au revoir. 


	3. Of jumping in streams and Yami going mad

A/N: Bonjour, or as our dear Julianne would say: Arika derchi. ^_^ Anyways... Here's chapter three. I've upped the rating a bit, just because ff.net is mean. It's not really bad, just a bit ... suggestive ... And I've decided to make it yaio, so if you have any problem with true love between two males, be gone with you! ^ - ^   
  
Just trying out the whole POV thing this chapter, if you think it's really out of place, or it just plain sucks, tell me :)  
  
Oh yeah, and just to clear up some confusion, I don't actually know the ages of any of the real characters... but my version goes something like this:  
Mokuba:11  
Yugi, Joey, and Triston: 16  
Seto: 18  
Yami: 5000 years old in an 18 year old form ^_^  
  
For a disclaimer, see chapter one. I will not be posting these anymore, because they just make me sad and weepy (It's not a word, I know :) you should see Julianne's list of made up words...).  
  
Chapter three: Of jumping in streams and Yami going mad  
  
Everyone was up early that morning, except Yami and Seto. They had slept until noon, not getting any sleep the night before. Seto stayed up, not wanting to have another dream, and Yami was trying to figure out Seto's predicament.  
  
"Hey, Seto! Wake up!"  
  
Seto swatted the air in front of him and grumbled, "I don't wanna."  
  
"Ugh, you've got morning breath." This earned Yami something to the effect of a punch. "Ouch! I'll let that one go because you're still asleep ... but you've still got blood and dirt all over your face! Try explaining that to the others."  
  
"Damnit! Distract them while I go to the stream and wash up."  
  
Yami walked out of the tent muttering, "I cannot believe that I am about to do this..."  
  
Yami started running around the camp fire, still only clad in boxers, yelling at the top of his lungs, "I am the Dark Magician! Feel my wrath!!"  
  
Everyone turned to face Yami, and looked at him with mild confusion. Yami continued running, hitting people with a stick, now yelling, "Dark Magic attack!!" Seto took off and ran into the woods, thankful that no one but Yami saw him. Once Seto was clearly out of site, Yami sat down at the campfire next to Yugi, who put his hand to Yami's forehead. Everyone else just pretended that nothing happened.  
  
Meanwhile, Seto stripped down, and jumped into the stream. He scrubbed hard at his face until it was raw and red. Seto put his hand to his face and wiped back a tear, once he started, he just couldn't stop. Seto slammed his fist into the water and started crying. He moved out of the water, dried himself off and got dressed, then sat at the base of a tree and sobbed. He buried his head in his arms and cried, long and hard. A few minutes later Yami appeared beside him. He sat down next to Seto and wrapped his arms around Seto's shoulders. Seto just buried his head into Yami's bare chest. "Help me, Yami. Please, help me. Yami petted the other teens hair, "It's going to be alright, Seto. Don't worry, I'm here."  
  
Seto sniffed, and looked up at Yami. "Will you do that Dark Magician thing for me? I missed it." Seto laughed as Yami hit him playfully.  
  
"Don't mess with the Dark Magician." Yami helped him up, then draped his arm around Seto's shoulder. Seto smiled. He had something he had never had before. Someone he trusted.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
When they got to the campsite, they seemed to be arguing about something.  
  
"Fifty dollars?"  
  
"No."  
  
"One hundred?"  
  
"No."  
  
"One thousand?"  
  
Yami looked as if he were considering it, then said. "No, give it up Seto. I will NOT do my Dark Magician again."  
  
"How about the Dark Sage? Or Kariboh? I'd give up KaibaCorp to see that one!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Seto laughed, "Please?"  
  
Yami hit him with the "staff" he was using earlier.  
  
"I'll do it for another look at that tattoo."  
  
"Done!"  
  
"I was joking! No way!"  
  
They reached the tent, walked in and zipped it up again, leaving four very confused looking faces.  
  
"Did anyone else just see that?" Joey asked.  
  
"I think maybe there was a mercury spill in their tent or something." Yugi said, "Mokuba, I didn't know that Kaiba had a tattoo."  
  
Mokuba shrugged, "He never told me about any tattoo. But anyway, I didn't think Seto was going to have any fun. At least they're friends now."  
  
~In the tent~ ~Yami POV~  
  
I sat on his sleeping bad, watching him, and inhaling the scent that was uniquely Seto Kaiba. He is a beautiful creature; lean, and well built, just perfect in general. His muscles rippled as he streached and walked over to me.  
  
"What do you think I should wear?" he asked me.  
  
I looked into his suitcase and pulled out black leather pants, a top, and a cape-like thing, all black with siver clasps, that I thought looked particularily delicious. His face paled considerably, and he trembled and said, "That's the outfit I'm wearing in the dreams."  
  
He fell on me and started sobbing. He apologized and said that he usually never cried. I brushed his hair out of his face and pressed my lips against his head.  
  
"Don't apologize, Seto. There's no need to. It's good to cry, to finally get it out of your system."  
  
Seto looked up into my eyes. Oh, Ra help me. I bit my lip, and he moved his head closer to mine, until his nose was brushing mine. I didn't know what to do, but he moved his lips, and pressed them against my own. I froze, not expecting this, and he moved away, rather sadly, but I grabbed him around the neck and pulled him down under me. I started kissing him furiously.  
  
"Yami! This isn't a very soundproof tent! And anyone could walk in at anytime!"  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"Yami!"  
  
I had waited much too long for this moment, and I was not going to wait any longer.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Outside moans and screams could be heard. Yugi had taken Mokuba away, who was still too much young, and Joey and Triston stood outside the tent with a tape recorder. A bit later, they gradually died down, and a bit after that Yami and Seto stepped out of the tent, fully dressed.  
  
Joey was sitting casually at the fire, and he pressed the play button on their tape recorder. Seto blushed furiously, but Yami just grinned and said, "We were rather loud, weren't we?"  
  
He went up to Joey and snatched the recorder out of his hands and took out the tape and pocketed it. Yami smiled and walked to Seto and sat on his lap. He whispered something in his ear and Seto blushed again. Yugi and Mokuba came back, and Mokuba asked his brother what happened. Seto, once again, turned crimsion, and Yami said to Mokuba, "Seto and I were just having some fun." This earned him glares from all around, and a confused stare from Mokuba. Seto muttered something to Yami, and he smiled and looked at the others.  
  
"Seto and I are going to go repitch our tent somewhere. Mokuba, you won't mind sleeping with Yugi and the others, will you?"  
  
Mokuba shook his head, and Yami smiled and went to move their tent.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
There is a reason for the whole tent repitching thing. You just have to wait for the next chapter and see. And I've posted the first few chapters fast... but it could end up like JK, who put out the first three HP books at once and then spent years getting the others out. ^_^ Review! 


End file.
